


Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune (Chapter 5: Tape Bomb)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Erotica, Gen, Non Consensual Bondage, Non consensual spanking, Smut, non consensual groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Sam and Charlie clear the entrance to the Temple of Roman's mercenaries only to find Nadine in her bondage strapped to bombs and in need of saving. Will they defuse the bombs? Or will Nadine be blown to pieces? Find out!
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Chloe Frazer
Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711246





	Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune (Chapter 5: Tape Bomb)

**Author's Note:**

> January 19th, 2021-FINALLY! For the most part, the re-editing is done! I feel like I struggled a bit on the Cutter and Nadine (yes this happens) fight but I'm just glad to get this rewrite done.

Sam and Charlie had begun their journey into the jungle on the way to the Golden Temple.

“How long have you known Victor for Charlie?” Sam asked.

“We chased Scary Poppins and her Order a few years back to the desert city. That good enough for ya?” Cutter huffed in mild annoyance.

“Alright, I get it. You infiltrated that witch Marlowe and helped Nate destroy her cult from within? But so what, big deal…” Sam snarked back.

“Sammy lad, you don’t get how big this was. She was from the occult-” Cutter explained before Sam interrupted him.

“Yeah, I know about Katherine Marlowe, Charlie. The blonde old lady who ran the Hermetic Order, descended from Elizabeth’s spy network with Francis, Dee, Raleigh, and all of them, right? All those secret societies she and her boys used to control their enemies. Occult Secret Service, School of Night, Hellfire Club, and Order of the Golden Dawn, I think? See, I may not be in the know as much as you and Nathan, but trust me I know a thing or two. Plus, it helps that we both encountered that witch in our teenage years,” Sam explained.

“You’re not as dumb as you look. Wait for a second… Sully told me it was just him and Nate against her in Columbia. How would you know her?” Cutter asked in confusion.

“Oh yeah. Let’s just say her Order had one of Mom’s prized artifacts in their possession and I stole it back. Unfortunately, as usual with me I’d get caught and sent to a London jail. Did three months before being released. God, I hated that witch. Nathan told me in Cartagena he got slapped by her pretty good trying to get Francis’ code breaker device,” Sam further explained with a chuckle.

During this conversation, the duo had driven all the way upriver through the jungle and finally reached the back of Roman’s convoy.

“Ah, we’re here. Seems to be these blokes’ trucks. Might wanna walk from here,” said Cutter as he and Sam got out and got their guns ready.

“Ah. My foot still hurts a bit, but I’ve been through worse. I’ll manage,” Sam groaned, still in pain from his wound as Cutter took out a silenced Krivosk-XS marksman pistol and P90 SMG.

“Woah, where did you get all this? How would you-” Sam asked in curiosity before Cutter interrupted him.

“Mate, Roman and his men aren’t messing about. Besides, I was told you favor your small arms,” Cutter smiled as he gave Sam the silenced P90.

“Ah, I get it. Thanks, Charlie….” Sam said as Cutter was already climbing the wall on a path to their left.

“Mate, hurry the hell up! We need to hurry before Roman gets this amulet,” Cutter yelled as Sam gingerly ran to the wall and climbed up behind him.

The duo got to the top of the wall which gave them a good view of the temple’s front entrance.

“Holy shit, Charlie. The Golden Temple. I’m speechless. We made it!” Sam laughed in amazement.

“Mate, don’t get your hopes up yet. Still gotta rescue Chloe and Miss Ross and of course stop Roman. Bollocks, get down mate!” Cutter whispered as they then crouched down while still looking at the entrance.

Down at the entrance were six of Roman’s mercenaries patrolling the entrance. Sam and Cutter listened in on their conversation.

“You set those bombs yet?” one of the men asked.

“I thought Roman set them already with that Raja bitch?” yelled another. 

“Whatever. That doesn’t matter. The boss said that chick’s brother would attempt a rebellion on us trying to get the Ore. Remind me why we hired him again. He failed us on that island, remember?” the first goon huffed.

“Yes but all that matter is her loyalty. Mate, if only the boss had let us have some more fun with those girls…” the second goon laughed.

“Bombs? What are they trying to do? Shit, Charlie…they’re trying to blow up the temple. If they do…We gotta go now! I’ll be back!” Sam yelled as he hastily ran from Cutter.

“What are you doing? Wait up…and he’s gone. Bollocks,” Cutter sighed in frustration as Sam then jumped down from the wall and behind the lead truck next to Roman’s luxury sedan.

“Ouch! Shit. That’s gonna hurt for a bit…focus Sam. You can do it,” Sam whispered to himself after inflicting more pain on his foot with the jump as he watched the men patrol. Sitting above the temple on a perch was a sniper.

“Dammit, sniper! No way I’m making any progress,” Sam realized as suddenly, he saw Cutter get behind the sniper and put him in a chokehold, rendering him unconscious.

“Haha. Nice one Charlie…” Sam chuckled as he then ran to the grass with two more of his enemies patrolling just in front of him.

“Welp. Here goes nothing,” Sam sighed as he took out both guards, two headshots with his silenced P90 before dragging their bodies into the grass.

“Alright, three more to go. Shotgunner,” Sam whispered, seeing an armored commando with a SPAS12 shotgun and a heavy armor suit patrolling nearby.

Sam then went in for the chokehold, quickly subduing the commando.

But Sam was caught by the last two guards. As usual, he took care of them with his silenced P90.

“All clear Charlie! You can come down now!” Sam yelled as Charlie climbed down the other side of the temple.

“Nice workmate. Maybe a little too violent. Next time, let me lead,” Cutter laughed.

“Charlie, it's treasure hunting. Forget it. Let’s get inside,” Sam said in annoyance as suddenly, they heard muffled screams from inside.

“MMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

“Jesus. Charlie, you hear that? Chloe! Nadine! Hold on! We’re coming!” Sam yelled as he and Cutter rushed up the temple stairs and into the entrance.

To the duo’s horror as they ran in was Nadine, still hog-taped on the table and struggling to get loose from her bonds and bombs strapped to her plus continuing to angrily muffle through her gag.

“Nadine!” Sam yelled as they rushed to her.

“Oh my God…Nadine. Holy shit, I can’t believe what they did to you. I’m so sorry for everything…I messed up!” Sam trembled, looking on in horror as he watched her struggle.

“Mate, we got to defuse these bombs before we’re burnt. 30 minutes left,” Cutter pointed, seeing the bombs as having 30 minutes before they would go off.

“Charlie, how the hell are we gonna defuse these?” Sam panicked in frustration.

“Well, looking at these plans, it’s a blue button and a green button. You gotta press it in the direction from left to right, aka blue and green button. See. Easy peasy,” Cutter smiled as he found the blueprint directions of the temple and Roman’s bomb system before pressing the buttons in the correct order. With this, the bombs defused.

“Woah. It was that simple, wasn’t it?” Sam sighed in relief.

“Roman should’ve brought better bombs, sunshine. Let’s unstrap Nadine and get down there,” Cutter replied as he and Sam used their knives to start unstrapping Nadine of her tight bonds and removing her shoe gag off her.

“PUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!” Nadine hacked as she momentarily coughed out her socks before throwing up on the temple floor, getting off the table gingerly with continued coughing before collapsing beside the table on the floor.

“Heh. How are you doing sweetheart?” Sam asked nervously, taking a step back.

“Really? You’re really going to ask that after we were kidnapped, taped up, and assaulted by that bleeding psycho and his men?” Nadine huffed in anger as she slowly got up from the floor.

“Nadine, look-” Sam offered before Nadine suddenly ran towards and slammed him towards the wall before placing him in a chokehold.

“You don’t understand Sam Drake…I was betrayed, kidnapped, taped up, gagged, forced to eat and smell my own bleeding feet, and abused for over two days!” she yelled, putting Sam in a chokehold.

Suddenly, Cutter rushed in and grabbed Nadine off Sam but Nadine too slammed him towards the wall.

“Nadine Ross. Pleasant to meet ya. We bloody save your arse and this is how you repay us?” Cutter asked desperately catching his breath before Nadine took another swing at him.

“I got myself into this mess and I don’t need a bleeding Drake brother to make it worse!” she yelled pushing him back towards the wall once again.

“To hell with this…ARRRGHHHHHH!!!!” Cutter yelled as he charged up to Nadine and punched her in the stomach, sending her across the room and hitting the wall before collapsing onto the floor.

“Alright…fine. You bleeding win. But I’m warning you…I’m not in a good freaking mood,” Nadine huffed as she gingerly got back up.

Meanwhile, Sam was still lying on the floor recovering from the chokehold.

“Thanks for that Charlie…” Sam said while coughing with a bloody nose and mouth.

A few minutes passed as the trio calmed down from their fight.

“So- “Charlie said before being interrupted by Nadine.

“Don’t even, Mr... what’s your name?” Nadine huffed, not knowing Cutter’s name.

“Cutter. Charlie Cutter. Reputation proceeds you, love,” Cutter said as he pulled her off the floor. with his strong grip.

“Wait a minute…I’ve seen you before,” Nadine pondered.

“Come again?” Cutter asked in confusion.

“Don’t lie, Mr. Cutter. You worked for Madam Marlowe,” Nadine replied, remembering her trip to England when she was offered a contract for Marlowe and her Order several years back.

“You knew Marlowe?” Cutter replied as Sam walked up to the duo.

“Look, this is great and all. You’re meeting each other. But we have a job to do? Maybe we can reminisce on our way to rescue Chloe?” Sam suggested.

“ _ Ja _ . He’s right. I sure as hell ain’t gonna let Roman get the amulet. He’s going to rot for what he’s done to us,” Nadine sighed as she walked up to the wall and pressed the block to reopen the entrance.

“Holy shit, Nadine…how the hell did you do that?” Sam gasped.

“Does it really matter?” she replied.

The trio prepared to go down into the secret entrance, determined to find out the true secrets of the temple and its fabled amulet along with rescuing Chloe and stopping Roman once and for all.

(Uncharted-Samuel’s Fortune-To be continued…)


End file.
